Dancing in the Rain
by chibi-angel3
Summary: Kenshin and Kaoru spend rainy autumn nights in each other's arms in this short waffy piece. Leave me a REVIEW and tell me what you think!! **ONE-SHOT!!**


**Standard Disclaimers Apply.**** The rights to Rurouni Kenshin are exclusively owned by Watsuki Nobuhiro, Sony Entertainment, Shueisha, Jump Comics and other associated groups. Do not sue!!! I am writing this to satiate my urge to write.**

Dancing in the Rain

Thunder rumbled from a distance, shortly after a flash of lightning illuminated the sky, announcing the coming of rain. Cool autumn wind breezed through Kaoru's window that night, causing her to unconsciously pull up the blanket to her shoulders as she slept.  

Kaoru opened her eyes, smiling slightly upon noticing that her rhythmic breathing matched the soft sounds the raindrops made on the dojo roof.

It was the first autumn rain.

She stood up, tightening the sash that held her yukata as she slid the door quietly, not to wake up the other dojo occupants. With light and cautious steps, Kaoru went out to the front yard to marvel at her favorite display of nature.

Rain.

~~~~~

Kenshin woke up upon hearing shuffling noises outside his room. He stood up immediately, sakabattou on one hand, wary of the presence of any intruders.

As he stepped out to investigate, he held his breath.

There she was, the woman he loved most, happily twirling under the rain. She welcomed the rain with her entire being, arms extended to her side, head tilted back, mouth partially opened. Trickles of rain ran down her ivory skin as her thin and wet yukata clung to her body, accentuating her curves. Kenshin had never seen anything else more beautiful.

Unable to contain his emotions, he smiled, contrary to his worried tone his voice held as he spoke, "Kaoru-dono, what are you doing?"

"Kenshin! Come! Join me!" she squealed in delight as she untied the ribbon that held her hair, allowing them to cascade down.

Kenshin's jaw dropped at the breathtaking sight she made. She looked like a goddess. 

Pure, beautiful and painfully unattainable.

Kenshin's musings were cut short when Kaoru extended her inviting arms towards his.

He shook his head disapprovingly and approached her, eyes filled with worry.

Knowing that Kenshin was about to lecture her, Kaoru decided to speak up first. Taking a deep breath, she began almost in nostalgia, "I had always loved the rain. Its rhythmic beating had always soothed, calmed and enveloped me. It cleanses me and fills me. Do you feel the same, Kenshin?"

"But, Kaoru-dono," he protested. "The rain will also make you sick!"

"No, it won't," she shook her head, not allowing his reprimands to destroy her pleasure.

"But..."

Kaoru placed her finger on his mouth to silence him and smiled. She then took both his hands, extending them to his side. "Please, just this once. Let's enjoy this together," she whispered.

Kenshin nodded in agreement. He closed his eyes, smiling widely as savored the relaxing massage the rain gave him.

Moments later, Kaoru placed her hand on his cheek and called out softly, "Kenshin?"

"Hmmm... "

"Let's dance," Kaoru whispered to his ear. 

"Oro?" Kenshin's eyes snapped open, only to stare back at deep, pleading blue pools.

"Dance with me," she repeated, curving up her lips. "Please."

"But sessha doesn't know how."

Kaoru rolled her eyes, placed her hands on her hips and pouted, "Oh, come on, you are the greatest swordsman in Japan. Don't tell me that you don't know how to dance!"

"But sessha really doesn't know how..." he squeaked, allowing himself to be half-dragged by the enthusiastic kenjutsu instructor.

Kaoru stopped under the sakura tree and turned to face him. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course, I do."

His positive reply was rewarded by a sweet smile that formed on Kaoru's face. She took both his hands on hers as she guided him. "Place your left hand on my waist. Yes, that's right," she nodded, glancing at his expression. "The other one, " she timidly continued as she intertwined his other hand, "here."

Kenshin noted the slight trembling of her hands but he didn't care because he was sure that he was as nervous as she was that moment, if not more.

"It is quite simple." Kaoru led the dance, looking directly in her partner's eyes. "Now step to the left, then right." 

Little by little, Kenshin had gotten used to the steps. He looked up at Kaoru for approval, who just mouthed the words, "That's it!" as she nodded.

Kenshin closed his eyes, allowing her presence to warm him. Just then, he stepped on something soft.

"Itai!" she cried out.

"I'm sorry!" Kenshin blushed, pulling away in embarrassment. "Are you alright, Kaoru-dono!?"

Kaoru nodded. "Don't worry, let's just dance," she whispered to his ear, pulling him close, not wanting their moment to end.

"Where did you learn this?" he asked, breathing in her scent.

"I saw this in a restaurant in Yokohama. I had wanted to do it since then but I never really had a partner…" she replied, leaning her head on his chest. "…and a chance," she added inaudibly.

"Oh..." Kenshin leaned his scarred cheek on her hair as he stepped forward to close their distance.

Kaoru took unlaced her fingers from his and wrapped her arms around his back. Kenshin did the same as he ran his hands on her ebony locks as his other hand tenderly stroked her back. They held on to each other in that intimate embrace, gently swaying from side to side, not wanting too break off the rhythmic dance they had established.

They went on like that for what seemed like eternity, both not wanting their precious time together to end. A precious time when all barriers were let down, when they were free to hold on to each other in silent mutual understanding that they will never be alone again…

…that they are loved by one another.

Kenshin slowly opened his eyes, as his cherished bundle shivered under his touch. He pulled back and ran his hand on her cheeks. "Kaoru... you're cold. Let's come inside."

"Please, no. Not yet," she pleaded, pulling him for another embrace. "Let's stay a little longer."

His resolve instantly crumbled at the sweet sound of her voice. Either that or he also really wanted to stay. He pulled her closer in an attempt to give her a little warmth as he whispered, "Alright. As you wish..."

Kaoru smiled in appreciation as she pressed her lips on his neck for an innocent kiss.

When Kenshin felt her icy lips against his skin, he pulled back, placed his arm on her waist and said in a firmer tone, "You're already shivering. We need to come inside now."

"Okay," she finally gave in, crossing her arms on her chest to cover herself.

"Do you want me to give you a warm bath?"

Kaoru's eyes widened, "Huh?"

"Do you want me to heat the water of your bath?" Kenshin rephrased, turning around to hide his deep blush.

Kaoru bit her lip in embarrassment and at the same time worry. "How about you, Kenshin? You are also dripping wet."

"Don't worry about sessha," he grinned. "I had been through worse, you know."

"But…"

"No, buts. I already gave in to your wishes earlier."

Kaoru pouted.

"It's sessha's turn now," he said in a light commanding tone. "Don't be stubborn and just take a bath."

Kaoru sighed in resignation as she headed towards the bath house.

"Do you have your dry clothes with you?"

"Yes..." Before she shut the door, she turned to face him, "Kenshin?"

"Hmmm..."

"Thank you," she bowed slightly before finally closing the door.

Kenshin smiled back as he started to heat her water.

~~~~~

When they had both changed to dry clothes, they huddled beside the fire. "I made hot tea for both of us. I hope you don't catch cold tomorrow."

Kaoru clutched the blanket around her to warm her as she gave him a cute pout, "Mou! Kenshin, why are you such a worry-wart? I should be the one who is worrying because you had to wait for your turn to take a bath."

Kenshin held her cold hand with both of his to share his warmth, causing Kaoru to stare back at his amethyst eyes. Their eyes locked as their heartbeats paced at the touch. 

Mustering up all his courage, he replied, "Kaoru-dono, the reason why I worry is …I care for you so much."

**Author's Notes:**

Hey there! I am doing one-shots for the moment because I want to take a break from the tedious epics. No proclamation of love here, folks just plain unvoiced assurance of their feelings. I know most authors view Kaoru as someone who is afraid of storms, thunders, lightning, etc… actually, contrary to that, I love the rain. I don't know why… Rain for me is synonymous to romance. Just as long as it is just rain not typhoons, hurricanes, tsunamis and the like… I don't think there is anything romantic about that… well except if you are stuck in a cabin like in the blanket scenarios but it is a totally different thing. Okay so I am rambling. I am doing a ' Four Seasons of Love' series for my site. I am done with summer, autumn… the next thing I'll write is either winter or spring. I don't know yet. ^__^ More to come!!!

Although I had already posted this in my site, I just want to keep it here, too. Even if you have already read this in my site, would you do me a favor and leave me a review? I want to know what you think of this ficcie. ^__^ 

You know how much I LOVE reviews!!!

Yey! Last day of school is tomorrow!!! Expect an update!! Hmmm… which of my fics would you like me to update first? ^__^

REVIEW!! C'mon push that button… it doesn't take much to make this angel happy!


End file.
